


Loss

by Zanya (caidanu)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark fiction, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: tumblr Prompt requests:Greed knew leaving the sewers and his family wouldn't be easy, but he never anticipated he'd lose what's most precious to him.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiiyarayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyarayne/gifts).



> In light of the current climate on tumblr, I'm going to be posting drabble requests from there to here. 
> 
> Prompt: Greed (original or Greedling) and Pride, non-shippy, heavy on the angst: "I missed you, little brother."
> 
> Prompt Details: Original Greed, his early years; first time leaving Father for any length of time. Pride’s voice has always had an odd echo to it in the anime so I put his dialogue in italics.

Greed felt his brother’s presence coming towards him seconds before the shadows enveloped the street around him and had seen the shadows before he heard Pride’s voice. He stood, still, watching the building burn, not even bothering to turn his head. His eyes were fixated on everything he owned, everything that was _his_ , turning to smoke and ash.

_“I missed you, little brother.”_ Pride stepped out from his shadows with a playful grin on his face that Greed knew was anything but. _“I’ve been meaning to pay you a visit for awhile now.”_

His feet slid back a couple of steps to put some distance between them. He hadn’t been home in weeks, or at least the place he should have called home, and didn’t plan on going back. Greed had enough of his old man’s ideal and none of his siblings seemed to care they were only there to serve Father’s wishes so he left one day, never bothering to say goodbye to a family he had never asked for. He wanted something of his own, something for himself and had built himself a nice little home with some humans. The smell of chard flesh and bones turned his stomach. There was a nagging feeling, an emotion bubbling up inside of him that Greed didn’t like. He tried to push it aside, unaware of the wet in his eyes that moved down and stained his cheeks.

Everything was gone, ruined, burning to black cinders. He watched as each of his humans, one by one, were taken out of the building by the shadows and laid before his feet. Greed barely recognized who was whom with their skin falling off their bones and vacant eye sockets. His eyes moved over each form as he took each memory of them and seared them into his mind. Maggie, she had been a sweet girl with a raucous laugh that filled an entire room with delight. Greed had found her six months ago, working the street and brought her home with him.

When he first met Leo, the kid had tried to steal his wallet. Greed remembered clearly how he was going to teach the brat a lesson or two, but when saw Leo’s gaunt face and dirty clothes, Greed had felt bad for the kid so he instead offered him a job. Theodore had been more like Greed from the get-go than the other two. Bold and fearless. Ready to fight. Not afraid to takes risks or go after what he wanted, and what he had wanted was Greed himself. Theodore’s tensity should have bugged Greed, but instead, he had fit easily into the fold.

Greed had been fond of them all. They were his most prized possessions. The first humans to follow him and not leave when things got tough. Others sometimes came and gone, only needing a place to stay until they found something better. But not them. Now they were gone, reduced to nothing more than rancid skin and bone. Their loyalty to him only brought pain and hurt. His stomach churned and he could taste bile in the back of his throat. His claws balled up and scraped together. Pride had ripped them from him, stolen what was rightfully _his_. Greed turned around, teeth bared, ready for a fight, but Pride’s shadows were too fast and quickly surrounded him, each end coming into a sharp point.

He rolled away, barely managing to dodge the thin, sharp edges of Pride’s shadows. His shield moved up to his neck, covering his body and his stone. A growl formed in his chest as he brought his fist down. His shield cracked the brick, and Greed howled in anger and grief. His large frame curled in as he poised himself for an attack.

Pride didn’t move an inch from where he stood and grinned. _“They were loyal right up until the end. Pathetic they followed someone who’s too wrapped up in himself to stay here and protect them.”_ His grin disappeared for a few seconds and his voice lowered. _“Our Father doesn’t approve that one of his children is disobeying him. You’re supposed to be home, in the sewers, tending to the chimera, Greed. Did you really think you could up and leave without paying the price for your disobedience?”_

The shadows coiled around Greed’s legs and yanked him to the ground. “Fuck off, you little bastard,” he growled. His voice had never held so much venom and hatred in it before. If he could have gotten away with it, Greed would have killed Pride right then and there.

_“You did, didn’t you?”_ Pride slowly walked towards him with that arrogant smirk Greed hated so much. _“You always were foolish and naive. Why would you want to waste you time on humans when they break so easily?”_ Pride stepped on Maggie’s face with his foot, crushing what remained of her skull. “I should kill you for your betrayal, but our Father is forgiving.”

A thin shadow reached out and touched his cheek. It reminded Greed of a tentacle from one of those sea creatures he had seen in a picture book Maggie had owned, only instead of having suctions and being soft, the shadow easily sliced through his skin. Red light from his stone sizzled as it healed his flesh before it stabbed him again and dug in deeper this time. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn’t strong enough. Greed grunted when another shadow pierced his left eye and pinned him to the ground.

_“I know he has something special waiting for you, Greed.”_ Pride’s shadows began to drag Greed along the street. _“I can’t wait to see the look on your face when he—”_

Pride’s head cocked to the right as if something else had caught his attention. Greed tore his head away, teeth clenched together as he felt his face tear away from the shadows then heal. He reached out, grabbed a hold of the lamp post, and yanked it down enough so that the light enveloped Pride. It was enough to break the shadows on his upper body. He rolled again and scrambled up to his knees and kicked back his feet to free himself of the shadows that clung to his boots. Then shadows pulled back and dissipated, and as soon as they released him, he ran, leaving them all behind as Pride’s laughter resonated in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had my own personal headcanon that Greed left Father more than once before settling in Dublith, and experienced loss and desolation of what he built for himself each time. This was only supposed to be a 3-4 paragraph prompt but turned into more. I _might_ add more or a second part to this. Rn I am currently working on finishing up a couple unfinished, larger works on here so I'll will revisit this when I'm done with those ^^


End file.
